25 Tidbits: Romantic Themes Challenge
by nessabutterfly
Summary: My drabbles for the SMfanfiction drabble challenge
1. Stargazing

Theme 1: Stargazing (188 words)

"They seem so much brighter from here, don't they?"

Usagi had not noticed Mamoru approaching until he spoke. She had been laying in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom's palace garden, staring up into the sky. They were at the midway point of their week-long honeymoon on the moon.

Usagi stretched and sat up, as Mamoru knelt behind her, slipping his arms around her thin waist. She snuggled back into him, comforted by the feel of his firm chest behind her.

"Mamo-chan, I was thinking. It's kind of amazing that we're here. I mean, look, there's Venus. It looks no bigger than a Christmas light, but there used to be people living there. Minako was born on that little dot. And here we are on the moon. I wonder how many people are looking up at us right now and have no idea that we are even here."

"Well", began Mamoru with a twinkle in his eye. "I for one am glad they are about to miss the show." He made a big production of dipping Usagi backwards into the flowers and kissing her passionately.


	2. Love Letters

Theme # 2: Love Letters

"I know it has to be around here somewhere," Small Lady Serenity was wandering the halls of the Crystal Palace searching for the small ball that had gotten away from her. She had nearly given up her search when she saw a small door standing ajar. It was highly unlikely that the ball could have rolled through such a small opening, but it was worth a try.

When Serenity pushed the door open, she was disappointed to see that it was merely a cramped storage closet that had obviously not been opened for several decades. A quick scan of the room assured her that her ball was elsewhere, but something in her heart told her to stay, to check it out.

Sitting on an old crate, she pulled a box towards her, blowing off a thick layer of dust. She removed the lid and found the box filled with brightly coloured envelopes. Picking up one of the envelopes, she recognized her mother's handwriting, though it was messier than her usual. The envelope read, "My dearest Mamo-chan." Mamo-chan? That was what Mama called Papa when she thought no one was listening. When had she written this?

Serenity fought the urge to tear the envelope open, slipping the letter out carefully instead. In messy childlike writing, the letter begged "Mamo-chan" to reconsider and please see a lonely Usagi again. "Mama must have written this when Papa broke up with her," Serenity mused to herself. Her mother had told her many stories about her romance with the King, but it was very different to read her mother's own words, to feel the emotion in them.

Carefully putting the letter back in it's envelope, the young princes chose another from the box. This one was written in her father's neat handwriting. It was a well written, grammatically correct admission of love. The date at the top placed it within the first year of their relationship.

As Serenity continued to read through the letters, she started putting them in order based on the meticulous dates in her father's letters, and fitting her mother's in between them according to events. They read like a romance novel. When she reached the bottom of the box, the princess's cheeks were covered in tears and her missing ball was completely forgotten.

"If only there was some way that I could see them back then," mused Serenity. "They seemed so passionate, so fun." She closed up the box and carefully closed the door to the storage closet, not realizing that she would get to meet the characters of her favourite love story very soon.


	3. Moonlight Walks

Theme 3: Moonlight walks (100 words)

It was only six o'clock, but already the sun had set and the moon was bright overhead. Snow was falling softly, glittering in the light of a nearby streetlamp. Hand in hand, a couple walked through the park. The girl stopped to enjoy the snow, holding her arms out and twirling in a slow dreamlike circle, her blond pigtails swirling around her. Closing her eyes, she turned her face to the sky, allowing the feathery snowflakes to land on her cheeks. The man paused to watch her before bending down quietly, and placing a gentle kiss on her waiting lips.


	4. Secret Admirer

Theme 4: Secret Admirer (795 words)

"Another one?" Sailor Moon whispered to herself. She picked up the small envelope marked only with the letters SM. It would be the same as the others, she expected. For a week now she had been finding small cards after every youma battle. Each was a short love note signed "Your Secret Admirer". Tucking it into the waistband of her fuku, she ran back to the others.

"Was it another one?" asked Sailor Venus excitedly. As the Senshi of love, Venus adored a good romance.

Sailor Moon nodded, trying to hide her smile. There was only one male she knew who was able to be at every one of her battles. Ever time she received a note, Tuxedo Kamen distanced himself from the group as though trying to hide his feelings. In Sailor Moon's mind, that could only mean one thing; he was leaving her the notes.

Tuxedo Kamen hurried away from the group. When he reached a clump of trees, he allowed his transformation to fade. Walking away from the park, he puzzled over the notes Sailor Moon had been receiving. Who was sending them? It pained him to see Sailor Moon's joy every time she discovered a note. Walking more quickly, he tried to push all thoughts of Sailor Moon from his mind. Jealousy was a new emotion for him, and he did not want to admit that he wished Sailor Moon would show that sort of excitement over him.

Consumed by his thoughts, Mamoru had walked the opposite direction of his apartment. He turned around quickly and began to jog home, but he ran straight into something, or rather, someone. "Watch it, baka," came an angry voice from the sidewalk.

Reaching down to help the girl up, Mamoru caught sight of two long blond pigtails. "Odango Atama, I should have known it would be you, running into me like that." Usagi pushed his hand away defiantly and picked herself off of the ground. Without a word, she was up and running again.

"Stupid Mamoru," she muttered to herself as she ran. "Now, Tuxedo Kamen: there's a real man." Slowing, she reached into her pocket to look at the note again.

"Dear Sailor Moon:

You are my heroin. When you fight, you are so beautiful. I do not doubt that your heart is beautiful as well. Until next time, your Secret Admirer."

Usagi was about to fold the letter into its envelope again when it began to glow eerily. She brought it close to her face to examine it, when it suddenly burst into green flames and transformed into a youma. It picked up Usagi, pinning her arms to her sides. She could not reach her transformation broach, so she had no choice but to yell for help.

Her high-pitched wail stunned the creature for a moment and it let go of one of Usagi's arms so that she was able to transform. "Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Sailor Moon pulled her tiara from her head and tried to hit the youma with it, but was unsuccessful from such a close distance. Even as Sailor Moon, she was in trouble.

The youma's eyes glowed red as it lifted a clawed hand to Sailor Moon's face, thrilled by the certain victory. Just as the claw began to pierce the skin on her neck, Sailor Moon fell from the creature's grasp. She looked up in surprise to see a red rose imbedded in the angry monster's arm.

"Tuxedo Kamen, you came for me," she began. Instead of speaking, he threw another rose at the youma who was lunging towards her again.

"Now, Sailor Moon," he called as the beast stumbled backwards.

Grasping the tiara again, she pulled it back to throw and yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara became a spinning golden discus and sliced through the youma, turning it to dust. In a flash, the dust reformed into the note Sailor Moon had received earlier in the evening.

Bending to pick up the note, Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen was at her side in an instant. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket, he held it to the wound on her neck.

Blinking slowly and sighing loudly, Sailor Moon lifted the note for him to see. "I thought, I thought it was from you." Her hand fell to her side and a tear slid down her pale cheek.

Tuxedo Kamen made the decision quickly; he would tell her. Gathering her into his arms, he held her gently. "It should have been Sailor Moon. That note should have been from me." Holding her closer, he dipped his head to kiss her gently on the lips. "I love you, and it's not a secret anymore."


	5. Private Picnic

Theme 5: Private Picnics (202 words)

"Life would be so much easier if dad would just let me date," mumbled Usagi as she crawled through a small gap between two bushes. The small space between the bush and the wall had become hers and Mamoru's standing lunch date. Lately she had been so busy as Sailor Moon that she had no time to sneak away and meet Mamoru. Lunch had become their only quality time.

Usagi settled herself onto the soft grass, unpacking her lunch onto the oversized fabric napkin she had tucked into her bag. When the food was arranged appealingly, she picked up an apple and sat back to wait for Mamoru to arrive. His morning classes lasted a little longer than Usagi's so she usually beat him to the park.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Usagi looked up to see Mamoru squeezing his way through the small gap. "Sorry I'm late Usako; my class ran late today." Settling down beside her, he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before unpacking his lunch.

"MMM," Usagi sighed. She leaned towards him, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "My two favourite things: lunch and my Mamo-chan."


	6. Cloud Nine

Theme 6: Cloud Nine (555 words)

"Are you sure that it's okay to sneak off like this, Mamo-chan?" whispered Usagi as she held the small pen high above her head.

"Of course, Usako. I'll meet you there. My meeting was shortened to an hour, but everyone here still thinks it will take the full day." King Endymion kissed his wife tenderly before slipping out and shutting the door softly behind him.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked around the darkened room nervously. Endymion had instructed everyone that she was not to be disturbed today because she was resting in bed with a migraine. Hopefully they would follow instructions.

Holding the pen aloft again, she whispered, "Moon disguise power—turn me into a sexy French maid." The room glowed softly as her dressing gown faded away and she was clothed in a skimpy maid's outfit. The short black skirt and chest-baring blouse were a little more daring than any uniform she would allow for palace staff, but the queen hoped no one would notice.

Hefting a laundry basket high in front of her face, Serenity slipped quietly out of her room and down the hallway to the nearest exit. As the door was swinging shut behind her, she heard a voice from the end of the hall, "Do we have a new maid?"

After nearly walking into a few walls, Serenity opted to ditch the laundry basket and ran quickly for the garage where her old civic was kept. She rarely had need of the car, but Endymion had kept it for her in the event that she wanted to get out by herself. Pulling the keys from a locked box on the garage's wall, she let herself into the car. How long had it been since she drove by herself, she wondered.

She started the car quickly, pressing the button to open the garage door, and drove out into the sunlight feeling both free and guilty. Driving to the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, she finally arrived at her destination: The Cloud Nine Motel. Seeing the small black Honda that King Endymion drove on personal trips, Serenity pulled into the parking lot with a smile. She had not expected him to beat her here.

With an excited giggle, she parked the car and ran towards room number nine, the modest motel's best suite. "Maid service," she called as she knocked on the door."

Endymion's jaw dropped when he discovered his wife standing on the doorstep in a scandalously short skirt. "Get in here, he hissed," shutting the door quickly as he pulled her inside.

"You don't like it?" Serenity asked with a catch in her voice.

"Hush now, Usako," he comforted, puling her quickly towards him. "I like it, but who I really want today is my own sweet Usako."

Nodding, Serenity pulled the luna pen from her purse and held it up saying, "Moon disguise power, turn me back into Tsukino Usagi, a normal Japanese girl." When the glow faded, Usagi stood before her husband, her blond odangos falling unadorned from her head, and a simple pink dress skimming her body.

"There's my Usako," murmured Mamoru contentedly as he pulled his wife close. "We're forgetting we're royalty today. It's just Mamoru and Usagi: alone and in love." Sweeping Usagi into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.


	7. Trapped Together

Theme 7: Trapped Together (526 words)

"Help; someone please help me." Neo-Queen Serenity's voice was growing weary. She had been locked in a small storage closet just off of the throne room for nearly an hour, and though she had been calling for help, no one appeared to be within earshot.

Finally she gave up and sat down on a small crate. Eventually they would realize she was missing and come looking for her. She had entered the closet in search of some documents that were stored in the crate she was sitting on, but when she tried to exit, the inside doorknob had fallen off in her hand.

"There you are," a familiar voice broke into her drowsy thoughts. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you sleeping in a closet?" King Endymion stepped into the closet to lift his wife to her feet. Before she could order her thoughts, the door swung shut again with an ominous click.

"Oh Mamo-chan," moaned the queen in dismay. "The door," she started, holding knob out to him. With a glance at each other, the two started calling out again simultaneously for help.

King Endymion was the first to give up. "I think everyone is a little busy right now. The palace was next to deserted when I came in here. We might as well settle in for a while."

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and sat back down on her crate, drumming her fingers on her knees. "This is ridiculous," she finally stated. "How often do we get to be alone together in the same room? Sure there is work to be done, but we can't do it, so—"

Endymion did not even have time to brace himself before his wife flung herself into his arms. Catching on to her idea, he quickly shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the floor. Desire overtook them quickly. The queen reached to untie her husband's shoes while he wrestled to remove her royal wings. The kisses became more passionate as the two rolled around on the floor, bumping into walls and boxes, completely caught up in the moment.

"Usako," breathed Endymion as he ran his hands through her hair, inadvertently releasing one of her odangos. Serenity reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, but a noise caused her to freeze.

The closet door was pulled open and Ami moved to walk in, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the royal couple laying half dressed on the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again with a quick sigh and turned around, walking quickly out of the room.

Endymion was able to get his foot into the door before it swung shut again, and Serenity jumped up, gathering her dress up around her, and ran down the hallway with the doorknob in hand. "It was the door Ami, really. It was the door."

Ami was nowhere it sight. Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the hallway, barefoot, with her dress hanging partially unzipped, and her hair flowing freely down one side of her face. "Oh well," she sighed, and walked back into the closet to her waiting husband. "Shouldn't waste the moment."


	8. First Kiss

Theme 8: First Kiss (553 words)

Tiny Angel

The door squeaked as it was pushed open. A tiny hand with pudgy fingers slipped through the crack and pushed the heavy door just wide enough to peek through. A bright blue eye appeared in the crack and the boy lounging in the bed called out, "Who's there?"

Seeing that she had been caught spying, the young girl pushed the door open a little wider and slipped inside of the small hospital room. "I'm Usagi. My mommy is having a baby brother for me. Why do you have white on your head?"

The boy reached up, feeling the thick white gauze that surrounded his head. "It's a bandage. I hurt my head in a car accident." When he said this, the tiny child's smile disappeared and she looked as though she would cry. The boy could not stand to see her looking so sad so he added, "It's okay. Barely hurts now. Why don't you come over here and visit with me?" He patted the bed beside himself and moved over to make room for her.

With a nod that sent her blond pigtails swinging, the small girl raced to the bed and tried unsuccessfully to jump up onto it. On her third try, the boy's hands caught her and hoisted her up. Looking up she smiled and said, "You're nice. What's your name?"

The boy paused and looked down for a moment. When he looked up again, he replied, "They call me Chiba Mamoru. I don't really remember though."

"You don't remember? Oh. Well, Mamo… Mamor… I can't say it." The child tried to twist her tongue around his name, screwing up her face in the attempt. "I'll call you Mamo-chan. You'll be my friend, right Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru could not resist the sweet smile on the child's face. He turned to her with true emotion in his eyes and replied, "I'd love to be your friend Usagi-chan."

"I'm so glad you'll be my friend Mamo-chan, but you look too sad. I have to fix it." Usagi flipped onto her knees and crawled across the bed to Mamoru until she was sitting nearly on his lap. "I can make you feel better," she whispered as she leaned her face towards Mamoru's. Looking straight into his eyes, Usagi planted a tender kiss on his lips. "I'll love you forever Mamo-chan, so don't be sad."

Usagi smiled up at Mamoru, but her eyelids drooped a little. Trying to stifle a yawn, she whispered sneakily, "I'm s'posed to be taking a nap." Another yawn snuck out of Usagi's mouth before she could catch it. "But I don't wanna go. I want to stay with you for always, Mamo-chan." Usagi snuggled up next to Mamoru and her head fell softly onto his chest. She was asleep.

Mamoru looked down at the small golden head on his chest in awe. Who was this girl? Something in his heart told him that he knew her, but he could remember nothing. She did not appear to recognize him, but his heart told him to hold onto her, to keep her close. Mamoru sighed and gave up on trying to remember her. He wrapped his arms around the tiny blond angel and settled his head back on the pillow to take a short nap himself.


	9. Stolen Kiss

Theme 9: Stolen Kiss (117 words)

"Mamo-chan. You can't leave without a kiss." After having supper with Usagi's family, Mamoru was trying to go home to finish his homework, but Usagi was making excuses for him to stay. "Please?" she begged again, forced tears in her eyes.

"Fine," conceded Mamoru. "One kiss, then I'm leaving." He looked around nervously to make sure Usagi's father was not watching before leaning in to kiss her. But just before their lips met, Chibi-Usa darted between them, intercepting the kiss on her cheek.

Usagi roared at the pink-haired child, but Mamoru just laughed and slipped out the door. When Usagi noticed that Mamoru had left, she turned on Chibi-Usa again. "You little brat! You stole my kiss!"


	10. Shared Secret

Theme 10: Shared Secret (310 words)

"Oh Mamo-chan, when can we tell them?" Usagi was dancing around the bedroom, waving the small pink stick through the air. They had been married nearly a month ago, and Usagi had suspected that she was pregnant very soon after, but it had not been confirmed until this very moment.

Mamoru caught Usagi by the shoulders, causing her to pause in front of him. "I think that we should keep it to ourselves for a little while. Of course Ami will need to know soon, and that means telling the others as well. But, I would like to have a special secret for just a few days."

Usagi nodded slowly, agreeing with Mamoru, but not certain if she could keep the secret. Trying to calm herself, she sat down in an armchair and tried to slow her racing heart. For a few minutes, she was successful, but then she looked down at the pregnancy test still clutched in her hand and began to giggle. Swinging her foot back and forth started her wiggling again, and soon she was out of the chair and dancing around the room once more.

"Chibi-Usa is coming, Chibi-Usa is coming," she sang joyfully. Being married to Mamoru made Usagi happy, but knowing that she was carrying his child made her downright giddy. On top of that, she was already friends with her daughter and had missed her presence in her life terribly over the last five years.

"Usagi," warned Mamoru sternly. "Am I going to need to send the girls away, or are you going to keep our secret?" With a sigh, Usagi handed Mamoru the test and pulled her index finger and thumb across her pursed lips in a zipping motion. "Thank you," Mamoru sighed. He wasn't sure how long her silence would last, but the secret was theirs alone for the time being.


	11. Candlelight

Theme 11: Candlelight (792 words)

"Why am I doing this for you again?" asked Mamoru as he piled up cushions around his coffee table.

"Because you're sick of getting hit in the head with failing papers and tests." Mumbled Usagi as she dug through her backpack to find her textbooks and school notes. "Besides, it was a lot harder for me to ask for your help than it is for you to give it. I couldn't ask the girls for help; they already think I'm too dumb. Ami offered to help me, but she gets so excited about math that I can't understand a word she is saying."

Usagi leaned back against the couch and sighed. She let her head flop back as she took in the room. "It's not a bad place you have here Mamoru. I'm surprised you didn't invite me over sooner."

Mamoru's head appeared around the corner and he clarified, "I did not invite you over here for fun, baka. You needed my help studying and I was afraid that a loudmouth like you would disturb the entire library."

Acting on his insult, Usagi jumped up tell Mamoru what she thought of him face to face. But just as she approached the doorway to the kitchen, the lights went out. Usagi and Mamoru collided in the dark and the glass of water Mamoru was carrying flew from his hand, dousing them both and shattering on the floor.

"Don't move Usagi," commanded Mamoru as he stepped carefully over the glass. "You'll cut yourself." He returned a moment later with a small flashlight and a broom. Handing Usagi the flashlight, he carefully swept up the broken glass.

With the danger of the broken glass out of the way, Mamoru paused to consider the situation. The lights had now been out for a full five minutes. There was no telling when they would come back on again, and one small flashlight was not adequate. Seeing Usagi safely to the couch, he returned to the kitchen to search the drawers for candles. He remembered buying some, but he hadn't needed them in so long that their exact location eluded him. Finally locating the pack of emergency tapers, he lit one and carried the rest of the package to Usagi who sat shivering in the living room.

"Mamoru, I'm cold," she whispered through violent shivers. He had completely forgotten about the water, as most of it had landed on Usagi. Now she sat, huddled on his couch, trying to warm her soaked body. She seemed so vulnerable sitting there. Quickly, Mamoru lit a few more of the tapers, handing one to Usagi. He was about to go find some dry clothing for her when she held the candle close to her face.

The light from the candle reflected on the droplets of water still clinging to Usagi's face. She was absolutely breathtaking. Mamoru froze. Something about that face was familiar to him. He just continued to stare at her until Usagi cleared her throat, "Is there something wrong, Mamoru? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, rubbing her hand across it. "I mean, besides the obvious." She waved her wet hand in the glow of the candle.

"I," stuttered Mamoru. "I'm sorry. Let me go find you something dry." He excused himself into his bedroom to find something warm for her to wear.

Closing the door behind him, Mamoru sank to the bed. Could it be? Could she really be the princess from his dreams? He had been in an accident as a child and lost all of his memories, but sometimes he had dreams. They seemed too real to ignore, as if they were memories from his forgotten past. Recently, he had dreamed often of a beautiful princess with long blond hair, and a shining face. Was it possible that Usagi was that princess?

Pacing the room, Mamoru decided that it was not possible. Usagi would have been a mere child at the time of his accident. But still, there was something mysterious about her that he just could not ignore. She was a crybaby, and she was immature, and yet, something in his heart cried out for him to be near her. She may not be his mysterious princess, but he had to figure out why he felt so right when he was near her.

"Mamoru baka, hurry up! I'm freezing out here!" Opps. He had completely forgotten Usagi's soaked clothes again. Rummaging through his dresser, he found an old sweat suit from his high school track days.

"Yes dear," he joked as he carried the dry clothes to the scowling blond on his couch. That sour look settled it. She was adorable, but certainly not the princess he was seeking.


	12. Caramel

Theme 12: Caramel (475 words)

"Who eats these things anyways?" Usagi threw a handful of cellophane wrapped caramel squares back into the Halloween candy bucket. The last trick-or-treater had left their apartment over an hour ago and all that was left in the bucket were the dreaded caramels.

Mamoru peered into the bucket, inspecting its contents, "I know one thing these caramels are good for. You can melt them and make Turtles candies for me. You know how I love chocolate and pecans with caramel. I can guarantee you that every last one of these caramels will disappear tonight."

Usagi's face brightened. She and Mamoru had been married for just 4 months and she was always eager to show him what a good little homemaker she was becoming. Picking up the bowl, she marched into the kitchen to tackle the project.

Mamoru knew that it was best to stay out of the kitchen when Usagi was conquering a new project. He picked up a good book and retired to the living room to wait out the storm. He did not expect miracles from Usagi, but he was trying to encourage her in her new role as a wife. Each adventure built her courage and abilities, so it was worth the trial.

After about an hour, Usagi emerged from the kitchen, strings of caramel stuck to her skin and entwined in her hair. She had smudges of melted chocolate on her cheeks and was flushed from her efforts in the hot kitchen, but she held a plate with five perfect candies on it.

"Here, Mamo-chan, I hope they're good." She held the plate towards him and held her breath while he bit into a candy.

"It's perfect Usako, just like you!" Mamoru smiled and took the plate from Usagi's hands, setting it on the coffee table.

Usagi relaxed and let out a happy sigh. She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead in a motion of relief, but left another smudge of chocolate on her eyebrow. "I'm glad you like them Mamo-chan. Can you come help me clean up a bit? I made a tiny mess in the kitchen."

Mamoru followed Usagi into the kitchen, but when she tried to hand him a sticky bowl, he set it on the counter saying, "I have a better idea."

Mamoru took his wife in his arms and kissed her. But instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her cheek, licking at a spot of caramel. Next he kissed her eyelid, sucking the chocolate smudge from her eyebrow.

Catching on to his game, Usagi reached back and dipped her finger into the bowl behind her and traced it along Mamoru's jaw. When she had kissed every bit of the sticky caramel from his face, she sighed, leaning back on the counter, "I take it back. Those caramels do make a tasty treat."

(Notes: This is not the original drabble, but rather a shadow of it. The complete version is posted as a separated story due to it's M rating.)


	13. Poetry

Theme 13: Poetry (515 words)

M is for Mamo-chan, sweet love of my life

A is for attractive

M is for man of my dreams

O is for outstanding

R is for roma…

"What are you working on?" asked Rei, peering over Usagi's shoulder.

"None of your business," cried Usagi, trying to cover her notebook with her hands. The girls were all gathered in Rei's bedroom at the Hikawa shrine, doing their homework together with plenty of help from Ami.

"We have to write a poem for our language arts class," supplied Minako helpfully.

"A poem? You call that a poem? And this is for school?" Rei quickly snatched the book from Usagi's hands and read it aloud to the other girls. Ami cringed at the childish attempt and reached for the poem.

After she studied it for a moment, Ami said hesitantly, "At least you have an obvious subject. I can help you with this Usagi," she finally said, picking up a pen, and turning to a clean page in the notebook.

Ami asked Usagi to list off single words or short sentences to describe Mamoru. When the list had filled an entire page, she handed the book and a highlighter to Usagi. "Highlight the ones you want to use, and then put them together. You can add some other words to make it work."

Usagi got up and went to lie on Rei's bed, popping the lid of the highlighter off in her mouth, and underlining her favourite words and phrases. Half an hour later, Usagi sat up and cleared her throat. "I think I got it," she spoke tentatively. When Ami nodded to her, she looked down at the page and began to read.

"Masked man of my dreams, you came into my life

You saw through to my very heart.

In your arms I am safe

In your heart I am found

Your kiss helped me know who I am

"Well?" asked Usagi shyly. Is it still horrible?

The other four girls were looking at each other with blank faces. Finally Makoto spoke up. "I think, Usagi-chan," she began, glancing around at her friends. "I think that you surprised us. This poem is so different from your first one that, well, we weren't excepting it."

"What she means," continued Minako brightly. "Is that we like it! Right?"

Rei shrugged her agreement and added noncommittally, "Sure, I mean, it's not going to win you any writing contests, but it'll pass."

Makoto gave Rei a firm poke in the ribs as Ami stood up and walked over to Usagi. After reading the poem over again, Ami leaned down and hugged her friend. "I'm proud of you Usagi-chan. You did well." Ami's praise was all that was needed to lift Usagi's spirits.

"Thanks, Ami-chan," she said, grinning widely. "I'm going to go give it to Mamo-chan right away." Leaving her school books where they lay, Usagi tore the poem from her notebook and ran out the door.

Rei laughed as she closed the door behind her friend. "All of that and I bet she'll never get it handed in."


	14. Bed of Roses

Theme 14: Bed of Roses (213 words)

"Ouch," King Endymion yelped as a sharp thorn sank into the skin on the back of his hand. Stopping to remove the thorn, he wished again that he had remembered his gloves. There were many gardeners he could call on to plant this flower bed for him, but he wanted to do this himself.

His and Neo-Queen Serenity's hundredth wedding anniversary was coming up tomorrow and he wanted to do something special for his sweet Usako. After one hundred years, he had bought her every gift he could think of. This idea had come to him a week ago when they had been wandering through Crystal Tokyo's botanical gardens. The queen had been spellbound by a simple bed of white roses. Three rings of roses had been overlapped with a small fountain bubbling in the center.

Now the king knelt in the dirt, planting roses in their private garden. He hoped that his Usako would be pleased with his gift. Patting the soil around the base of the last plant, he stood back to survey his work.

There, at the bottom of the curved grew a small ring of delicate white roses, each petal perfectly formed. Around these was another ring of larger velvety red roses, encircling the white roses like a husband's loving embrace.


	15. Dancing

Theme 15: Dancing (244 words)

From the moment she entered the room, he could not keep his eyes off of her. Her flowing white dress fell from delicate curves, and her eyes sparkled joyfully behind her masquerade mask. Her forehead bore a golden crescent moon, so he knew that he was a member of the Moon Kingdom. He longed to touch her, to dance with her, but his feet were frozen to the floor. His heart raced at the thought of her. As she descended the curved staircase, her hand slid down the banister, so close that he could have touched it, and still he remained where he was.

When he had finally mustered the courage to approach her, she was swept away by a handsome blue haired man. Continuing to watch the lovely girl, he saw her companion whirl her around the floor, easy banter passing between them. The man's words brought many smiles to her beautiful face.

Maybe he could have the next dance, he hoped, not being able to tear his eyes from the blond beauty. But the music finished and she continued to dance.

Finally, he mustered the courage. Stepping towards the young beauty, he laid his hand on the man's shoulder, stilling the couple and asked, "May I have the honour of a dance, my lady?"

The girl's eyes sparkled as she gave him her hand. "I thought you'd never ask," she said with a smile as he spun her out onto the floor.


	16. Holding Hands

Theme 16: Holding Hands (595 words)

"Baka Haruna-Sensei," Usagi muttered as she raced out the front doors of Juban Junior High. "I can't believe she kept me in detention until I rewrote that stupid English paper."

Usagi looked up to see the sun setting behind the trees. If she ran, maybe she could make it home before dark. But she would have to run fast. She took a turn into a park that cut her walk home significantly. The trees already cast long shadows on the ground. "Baka Haruna," she muttered again pulling out the old essay. The "F" was written across the entire page in red ink. Haruna-Sensei was so mean. It's not exactly like it was Usagi's fault that she was too busy being a champion of love and justice to do her homework.

"Oh well, better get rid of this before mom sees it," she mumbled, balling the paper up and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey, what the?" shouted a familiar voice from behind Usagi. She spun around, but no one was there. Again she heard the voice, "An 'F'? This must belong to that Odango Atama. Where are you Odango?"

The voice drew nearer as a man walked around a low wall. "What do you want Mamoru?" Usagi asked, her voice edged with frusteration. "I'm on my way home."

Mamoru held up the paper and gestured towards his head. "You have to stop throwing these things at me. Besides. If you really want to get rid of them, you should burn them."

"There's a thought," Usagi muttered under her breath. Brightening, she added loudly enough for him to hear, "Well, I got a 'C' on the rewrite." It seemed every failed test or assignment landed in Mamoru's hands one way or another, so she had grown used to his teasing.

"You're sure out late Odango. Shouldn't you be at home studying?" asked Mamoru sarchastically?

"For your information, I have been studying. I was in…" Usagi dropped her voice and muttered the last word quietly, "Detention."

Suddenly there was a bright flash followed by a loud crack and a cloud of dust rose up from the ground, surrounding Usagi and Mamoru.

Usagi screamed and almost fell, but she found herself caught up in strong arms. When the dust settled, Usagi found Mamoru still holding both of her hands tenderly. His eyes were filled with concern when he asked if she was hurt.

She shook her head, but looked down at her hands. They felt warm and protected inside of Mamoru's. Wait, Mamoru was holding her hands? There was something very wrong here. She let go of his hands as colour flooded her face

Another flash lit up the sky: lightening. It's light showed that in the place where Usagi had stood just a moment earlier, there was a large tree branch. Had Mamoru not pulled her out of the way, she would have been knocked to the ground by the weight of it.

A loud crack of thunder scared Usagi back into Mamoru's arms and he again caught her hands in his own.

"Come on Odango Atama. It's not safe out here; I'll walk you home." Mamoru released one of Usagi's hands, but kept hold of her left hand, tugging gently to get her moving.

Mamoru walked Usagi all the way home without letting go of her hand even once. When he left her at his door, he joked, "Start doing your homework at home Odango Atama, and maybe I won't have to rescue you like this again." _Not that I really mind_, the thought surprised him


	17. Cuddle

Theme 17: cuddle (100 words)

With a yawn and a stretch, the sleepy blond rolled over, wrapping her arms around her husband's warm body. An alarm clock was buzzing softly on the bedside table. Snuggling closer to his peaceful wife, he shut it off. Life had been so busy lately with the move to the Crystal Palace and the birth of their tiny pink –haired daughter. The young royal couple had little time to spend alone together. But there were no pressing duties this morning, and their newborn baby was still sleeping soundly in her nearby nursery. It was a good morning for a cuddle.


	18. Walks on the Beach

Theme 18: Walks on beach (100 words)

"I finally found it," she whispered to herself. Usagi had been searching the seashore for the perfect shell. The ends of her ponytails were wet and sandy from being dragged on the ground as she walked, stooped over along the water's edge.

"Mamo-chan," she called, running back to where he had paused to watch a starfish in a tide pool. She held the shell out to him shyly, waiting for him to accept her gift.

"Usako," he replied, emotion in his voice. "So you were listening when I told you that giving a sea shell is a confession of love."


	19. Daydreaming

He walked forward with purpose, his black cape flowing majestically around him. Taking her hand, he asked, "Usagi, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Oh of course, Tuxedo Kamen," she gushed. "I love you. Yes, I will marry you."

A voice intruded from behind Usagi, ruining the moment, "Wake up you baka; what's your problem?"

Usagi's eyes shot open to reveal Rei standing in front of her, hands on her hips. Her boyfriend Mamoru stood behind her trying to hide a smile. I knew that Odango Atama had a thing for me, he thought to himself


	20. Massage

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. She turned just in time to see the youma's tentacle coming towards her. She jumped aside, but not quick enough, and the tentacle caught hold of her arm, wrenching it severely. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose, which severed the tentacle, but the blond warrior fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" questioned Tuxedo Kamen, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," she asserted. "Let's finish this youma!" Grasping her tiara, she hurtled it at the youma, but flinched on the release, sending the golden projectile far off course. It was enough, however, to distract the youma while Tuxedo Kamen aimed a rose directly at its head.

With the youma out of the way, Tuxedo Kamen was at Sailor Moon's side in an instant. "Let me see your arm," he requested as he moved to look at it.

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted as she walked away from him, clutching her injured arm to her chest.

Taking firm hold of her waist, the mysterious protector led Sailor Moon to a park bench where he carefully inspected her arm and shoulder. She sniffed, obviously trying to hold back tears while he probed the injury. "You're lucky that it isn't dislocated," he commented while he carefully worked the muscles. Feeling her muscles tense from the pain of the injury, he began to gently massage her other shoulder and her neck.

After a few moments, Sailor Moon began to relax under the careful touch of her rescuer. His hands felt so good on her back; she could melt into his arms. Suddenly she started; the senshi still did not know what Tuxedo Kamen's intentions were. He seemed to be a friend, but he sought the same rainbow crystals that they were searching for, and he had vowed to take them if he had the chance. What if he was just trying to distract her so he could steal her crystals?

Tuxedo Kamen felt the tension in Sailor Moon's body and instantly gentled his touch. "Did I hurt you?" his voice was edged with concern.

To heck with the crystals. If he kept this up long enough, she would give them to him! "No, I'm fine," she answered with a smile. "It feels so good, you can keep doing it."


	21. Homemade Gift

"Knit one, purl two? No, that's not it." The yarn was pulled out and fingers filled with tension tried again, pulling and stretching the fuzzy fiber. "Put in the needle, wrap the yarn, pull it off. Oops!" the needle slipped from the work and clattered on the floor.

Casting on again, the knitter started to get nervous. "It's just two days until Christmas. I have to get this scarf done. It's too late to go buy something now." Surprisingly enough, procrastination was not a factor. Makoto had given some excellent knitting lessons almost a month ago, but every time the scarf neared completion, some major flaw presented itself, forcing the project to be restarted.

"Concentrate, for goodness sake. You are a super hero. Don't let a little scrap of fabric beat you!" Comparing the scarf to a youma made the difficulty it had already presented seem ridiculous.

With a furrowed brow, and teeth in lip, the scarf finally began to take shape. There was not time for any more mistakes; each stitch needed to be perfect. After three solid hours of knitting, the scarf had finally taken form. Binding off the fuzzy pink yarn, Mamoru laid the offering into a gift box with a sigh of deep satisfaction. He picked up a pen and completed the tag: "For my darling Usako, from your Mamo-chan."


	22. Reunion

"Welcome Home, Mamo-chan," Usagi repeated the English phrase to herself over and over again on the way to the airport. Mamoru had finally finished Medical school in America. He was coming home for good. The least she could do was learn a few words in English to welcome him home.

As Usagi stared out the window at the planes taking off and landing, she pondered; had it really been three years since he left? Sure he had been home for a week here and there at holidays, but he had not been a part of her day to day life for three whole years.

Usagi was still deep in thought when a pair of large and warm hands covered her eyes. Usagi had missed being able to surprise Mamoru with her practiced welcome, but what did it matter? He was here now! Usagi sprang up from her chair, spun around and flung herself into Mamoru's waiting arms.

"There's my girl," he exclaimed, finally able to use the phrase he had picked up from his American friends. When Usagi looked puzzled by his words, he laughed and set her down saying, "It means this." In a very uncharacteristic public display of affection, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's waist and dipped her backwards over his knee, kissing her deeply and passionately.

When he set her back on her feet and she had regained her breath, she murmured, "Well, I guess your American Education was worth something after all."


	23. Flirt

"I'll show him," grumbled Usagi as she adjusted her mini-skirt one last time. "It serves him right for breaking up with me!" Usagi was marching resolutely up to Mamoru's school. He attended the university just a few blocks away from her own school, and she had memorized his class schedule in the few months they had been dating. When she was within easy view of the door Mamoru was likely to exit in just a few short moments, she hid behind a tree, going over the details of her plan one last time.

When Usagi saw Mamoru walk out of the door, a stack of books in hand, she stepped out from behind the tree and began to walk towards him, swinging her hips enticingly. In only moments, she was getting stares and whistles from the many young men passing her on the college campus. As one such male was approaching her, Mamoru stepped in and pushed him away.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" he hissed in her ear. "You should not be here. Especially not dressed like that!" He tried to take her hand, but she pushed him away.

"It's too late Mamoru baka! You already broke up with me." Turning away from him, she marched up to one of the young men who was whistling at her, and took his hand, placing it flirtingly on her waist. "You have any plans for tonight?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Mamoru wanted to rip the guy's hand away from Usagi and carry her away, but he couldn't. Usagi's life was in danger if they were together. He had to put her well-being above his own feelings and desires.

Mamoru tried to turn away and leave Usagi, but he heard the words of the man she was clinging to, a man with a reputation for being a womanizer. "Sure babe, let's go back to my place, and I'll rock your world."

Not willing to let his precious Usako get herself into this sort of situation, Mamoru stepped in and shoved the other man away. "Get your hands off of her—she's fourteen!" That got his attention. Dropping her like a sack of potatoes, the womanizer made a quick exit.

"Gee thanks," spat Usagi sarcastically. "You can't have it both ways. You're either with me or you're not." She pushed away from him angrily and began to run blindly across the campus.

Mamoru turned and followed her, catching up with a few easy strides. "Usako, wait—"

Usako? Why was he calling her Usako? Was it possible that he did still care for her? Usagi sighed and allowed him to pull her aside to a bench behind the shelter of some low bushes.

"My sweet Usako, I can't do this anymore." Mamoru reached up and cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes as tears formed in his own. "I love you. I have always loved you. I never stopped."

When Usagi opened her mouth to question him, he silenced her with a gentle finger laid on her lips. "I had a dream. I ignored it at first, but it returned each night, worse than the night before. It was a warning. If we were to stay together, you would die. As much as I want to be with you, the thought of losing you was too much to bear. I can't let you die." Mamoru was weeping openly as he pulled Usagi against him.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. Her voice was chocked with tears. "I'm dying without you. Keep me near you. I'd rather die in your arms than live without you." Mamoru pulled Usagi even closer, kissing her tenderly on the lips, and then reaching up to kiss away her tears.

Their embrace was interrupted when Usagi began to shiver. Mamoru looked down, suddenly remembering her skimpy outfit. Placing her on the ground, he stood up and removed his jacket, setting it on her shoulders and pulling it tight around her. "You shouldn't be out here like this. I'm taking you home, Usako—my love. I'll never leave you again." He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her away.


	24. Shared Milkshake

Slurp. Usagi sucked a large mouthful of the cold liquid into her mouth before continuing her conversation. "Anyways, I was saying…"

Usagi was cut off when Rei tapped on her hand. "Um, Usagi, that was Mamoru's milkshake."

"Oh, gross," added Minako, making a face. "You might as well kissed him for all the germs you just picked up."

"Kiss? Mamoru? Yuck," replied Usagi, puckering up her face and squeezing her eyes shut as if she had eaten something sour. But when she opened her eyes again, Mamoru's face was looming in front of hers. In one quick motion, he pulled her face forward and kissed her soundly.

"What?" sputtered Usagi indignantly. "Why did you do that?!"

"Hey, Minako said it, not me. If we're going to share germs, it might as well be fun." With a laugh, he dodged the wadded up napkin lobbed at his head by a very pink cheeked Usagi.


	25. Popping the Question

"There you go Usako. Happy birthday," said Mamoru with a grin as he handed her the elaborate balloon bouquet. Paying the vendor, Mamoru took Usagi's free hand and teased her, "Better hold onto those tight now. That's your present."

Usagi forced a smile as she tightened her grip on the mass of helium filled balloons. They were beautiful, it was true, all pinks reds and whites, but they weren't the sort of gift she had been hoping for. Now Usagi, she chastised herself. It's a very sweet present, and he did just take you out for a very romantic dinner. 

The walk back to Usagi's apartment was a pleasant one. It was a beautiful June evening, and the sun was just starting to set. "Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi began when they walked through the park by her apartment. "Why don't we sit here and watch the sunset?"

Mamoru looked torn for a minute before he returned, "No Usagi, it's getting late. I'm going to get you back to your place." Walking just a step in front of her so he did not have to see the disappointment on her face, Mamoru led her into her building and up to her apartment. Taking Usagi's keys from her hand, Mamoru unlocked the door and helped her inside, carefully arranging the balloons so they fit through the door.

When Usagi was standing in the middle of her living room, Mamoru took the balloons from her hand and let go of the strings. They floated upwards and the thin rubber began to pop as they hit the sharp stucco ceiling.

Usagi gasped as her birthday present was destroyed. "Mamo-chan," she began, but stopped when the lower balloons began to shower glitter and confetti down on her head. Looking up, she watched the last balloon hit the ceiling and burst, dropping a small object down on her head. It bounced off of her forehead and landed on the floor in front of her.

Mamoru knelt down carefully on one knee and picked the object up. Grasping her left hand, he held the sparkling ring up to her and asked, "Tsukino Usagi, will you marry me?"


End file.
